Faye
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Spoiler de l'episode 5 qui a été diffusé hier aux USA. Se qu'à ressenti Faye lorsqu'elle rejoinds Nick et Mélissa.


**Spoiler épisode 5. Juste un petit One Shot qui me trainait dans la tête depuis ce matin :)**

Je regardais alternativement Mélissa et Nick. Je voyais bien que lui non plus ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait, mais tout se que je savais c'était que Mélissa avait trouvé son livre des Ombres, et que la première qui le lirais, se serait moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque Nick intervint pour dire que ça ne devait être qu'entre elle et lui. Pour qui se prenait- il celui- là ? Il n'était que son foutu plan cul !… Et moi j'étais sa meilleure amie, le choix entre lui et moi devrait être facile. Mais elle le regardait, droit dans les yeux, et je me mis à bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Pas question que je passes après lui ! Il n'était qu'un looser qui ne méritait aucune intention de la part de Mélissa. Et surtout, il n'était RIEN par rapport à moi. J'étais la sorcière la plus puissante d'entre nous deux, j'étais plus ambitieuse que lui, je voulais ce livre plus que lui, et enfin, je connaissais Mélissa depuis plus longtemps que lui. L'équation était simple : Mélissa ne pouvait pas hésiter entre nous deux…Et pourtant c'était à lui qu'elle était venue dire en première qu'elle avait trouvé son livre des Ombres.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas appeler en priorité ? Nous sommes les meilleures amies ! C'est moi qui la protégeai en ruinant la réputation du gars qui l'avait bousculé en 4ème. C'est moi qui passait ses soirées à regarder ces stupides films d'amour rien que parce qu'elle les adores. C'est moi la première. Je serres la mâchoire tandis qu'il se rapproche d'elle et lui murmure quelque chose que je ne peux entendre.

-Je crois que nous avons un problème, les gars. Parce que je ne resterais pas ici si je passe en second. Sifflais- je à leur intention en croisant les bras.

J'étais furieuse.

Pas seulement contre Mélissa, mais contre ce bad boy qui semblait si proche d'elle depuis quelque temps. Je pouvais limite voir son sourire suffisant lorsque la nuit où Cassie et moi avions été attaqué, Mélissa avait préféré rester avec lui plutôt que je la raccompagne chez elle. C'était depuis ce moments que je n'arrivais pas à ne pas le foudroyer du regard. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ma place.

Ma meilleure amie se tourna enfin vers moi, et la façon dont elle me regarda me fit bizarre. Elle avait une espèce de lueur de…D'assurance, qui me fit arquer un sourcils. Elle fit un pas vers moi, puis deux, et je voyais Nick totalement déboussolé par le soudain désintéressement de Mélissa à son égard.

-Voyons Faye…Lança d'une voix mielleuse Mélissa en penchant sa tête sur le côté,un sourire ancré sur le visage. Tu es ma meilleure amie….

Elle s'approchait encore plus de moi, et je sentis bientôt le frôlement de sa main contre la mienne, alors que je ne faisait aucun mouvement pour reculer. Se n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me défiler, mais je devais avouer que le regard que me lançait ma meilleure amie en ce moment m'envoyait de drôles de décharges dans le corps. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. Très loin. Juste pour ne plus avoir à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

-Et je ferais tout se que tu voudrais que je fasse… Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, et mon regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le bout de langue qui venait de glisser sur ses lèvres.

Ma respiration se bloqua momentanément, et je ne pu que laisser échapper un petit soupire effaré, tout en écarquillant les yeux face à cette…Tentative de séduction? …Non, elle ne ferait jamais cela, et puis qu'est se que j'en avait à faire? …Mais mon corps se mit à frissonner agréablement suite à cette phrase chuchotée. Je sentis avec incompréhension une chaleur singulière se placer au niveau de mon ventre, et je tournais ma tête en direction de Nick, pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi se que Mélissa venait de dire.

Et lorsque je vis la mine déconfite du copain de ma meilleure amie, une bouffée de fierté me monta à la tête, alors que je laissais un sourire victorieux s'afficher sur mon visage.J'avais gagné. Il n'était rien face à moi. J'obtenais tout se que je voulais de toute façon. Et Mélissa m'appartenait. J'étais maître de moi- même et de se qui m'entourait. Même si en cet instant, j'avait la désagréable sensation que s'était elle qui me tenait…


End file.
